Blinded
by C. Jane Wright
Summary: Caroline has been kidnapped and her vampirism won't help her escape. She wakes up tied and blind folded. Klaroline. Set around 4x15 and AU after that. Erotica. Bondage. Warning: LEMON.
1. Chapter 1

She woke to complete darkness.

She was disoriented when she couldn't figure out if her eyes were open. It was when she tried to move her hand that she realized she can't. Her arms were tied above her head to two separate posts. Caroline tugged furiously at the unrelenting bonds, fear sinking in.

Even more terrifying was the fact that her feet were tied to the two bottom posts. What could possibly be the material that she can't break free? She took a single calming breath to keep from screaming. It felt like she was still on a bed but this was definitely not hers.

The last thing she remembered was going to bed. Nothing in her memory indicated any signs of this. Who would have a grudge against her enough to do this? Not Silas. Nothing made sense. She figured she needed to let her captor know to let her go.

"Whoever you are, you won't get away with this. My friends will find me. And if I die, my boyfriend will kill you," she venomously spat out.

Nothing. No sound, no answer. It was unsettling. She wondered who would kidnap her and leave.

When she felt the ghost of a touch along her arm, she jumped as far as the bindings let her go. "Who are you?!"

Nothing happened for a few minutes as she squirmed around in her attempt to free herself. She began to doubt her sanity until that same hand trailed softly down her side.

"Ah! Stop! What are you doing? What do you want?"

Her question was answered when that started to literally tear her shirt off. Desperation bled into her words, "No, wait! Let me go. I didn't do anything to you."

Without heeding her at all, the hand continued to rip her shirt down the middle. The material came apart like tissue paper. The large, obviously masculine, rough hand smoothed over the exposed creamy white skin. She bit her lip to keep from giving her captor the reaction he wanted.

Soon enough her bra was torn next. As the air hit her naked nipples, her vulnerability in the situation hit her. This person could do anything they wanted with her at the moment. She shuddered and whispered, "No."

A single finger swiped at her cherry red, hard peak. She gasped, her breath turning fast and shallow. He repeated the action over and over again with vampire speed. He finally started to swirl around her nipple. Her body betrayed her as her back arched up to feel more of the touch.

Shame burned in her at her strong response. She forced herself to stop moving. The hand went to her other breast to give it the same treatment. Caroline bit her lip so hard blood dripped down her neck. The hand paused for a moment to rub it. When he swirled again, she let out the moan she was holding as her back arched up painfully. She was panting now, feeling the distinct, strong throbbing in her pussy. Her entire body was trembling. She ached to be touched but she couldn't let this happen. This would be cheating or something. It's wrong.

The hand fluttered down her flat stomach slowly. Her hips bucked up violently and she cried out. She was on fire like she'd never been before. Sweat poured from her. She _needed_ release. Damn the consequences.

At the top of her pants, the hand drew circles to tease more. She was almost at the point of begging but bit her tongue to stop. A series of little moans shamelessly left her throat.

Her pants and thong were quickly shredded and tossed. Her legs were still tied apart from each other. When she was fully exposed, she almost orgasmed from the sheer feel of the air. Her juices flowed freely onto the sheets.

The light touch started at her inner thigh. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head. "Please," she whispered, not caring about anything else.

The fingers softly dragged up her thigh to where she needed to be touched the most. It was a barely-there touch but she moaned deeply. A single finger rubbed up and down her lips before parting them. She was grinding her hips against his hand to try to satisfy the need. When finally the finger thrust inside, she cried out. Her whole body bowed as wave after convulsing wave of pleasure shook her like an earthquake. She's never had an orgasm of pure magnitude like this.

Caroline barely calmed down when she noticed he was gone.

He walked out of the room trembling. The whole time, he had barely touched her but she unraveled so beautifully. She was like an undeniable goddess of sex and pleasure. He didn't care what he had to do. Klaus would make her his.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: decided to set this around 4x15 before Haley (aka were-slut) ever came back. From then on, it's kinda AU.

She's literally lost track of time. She has no sense of night or day, hour or week. All she knows is that it's never too long before she's touched again. Sometimes, she hates her captor, other times, she's accepting of his advances, and others still, she goes half-mad with desire. She's even started to confuse dreams with reality since her dreams are haunted by this faceless man. But in her dreams they have wild, unchained sex. Was this the plan all along? Get her addicted to him?

What really drives her crazy though is that he has only used his hands. Whenever she is about to beg for more, Caroline repeats her own name to remember who she's supposed to be. She hasn't fallen so low.

Surprisingly, she still hasn't heard his voice. It's almost as if he's doing too good a job of keeping his identity hidden.

She's fed frequently enough. That's when he cups her face so gently, as if she's fragile glass. This hand that's brought her to heaven and hell, and back, is comforting in those moments.

When she felt that familiar grip on her calf, arousal immediately pooled in her stomach. She tears trailed down her cheeks as she whispered, "Who are you?"

Up until now, he's never seen her cry. He left the end of the bed and walked over to her side. Without warning, lips were pressed against hers. She should have been angry, appalled, but she never felt more relieved. Finally, finally she felt some other form of contact. These lips were soft and sweet. His tongue swept in, giving her a chance to fight. In her weak position, she wanted to show she would never submit. But as her wrists tugged against her bindings, she couldn't deny the instinct to sink her fingers through his hair.

That's why she bit his lower lip hard enough to draw blood. She sucked it greedily, the taste rich and familiar.

His lips trailed down her silky neck, to the crevice between her breasts. He slowly scraped his teeth across her breast. His tongue followed. She cried out, unable to hold herself back.

He kissed down her cream-toned stomach. Her moan resonated within him. She needed him to get to where she needs him most.

"Please! Just-"

When she felt his hands further parting her thighs, she gasped. His lips were on her that moment. The heat built up inside her more and more. The way he moved his tongue against her clit made her want to explode.

"Ah! Klaus!" she shrieked, finally coming undone.

He froze. How did she…? It must have been the blood. She could tell it was his, just by a few drops?

"Klaus, I promise you the minute I'm free, I'll screw you first," she panted, coming down from her high, "and kill you next."

He undid the blindfold. Instead of the large, pretty blue eyes he expected, he saw the black, hungry eyes of a vampire. He wore his trademark smirk. She truly was beautiful in every way.

"Hello, Caroline. I apologize for the bondage but, you see, I just had to get my hands on you. And after causing you multiple orgasms, I don't plan to let you go." He caressed her cheek to show his solemnity.

She growled, "What the hell happened to caring about the cure? Aren't you afraid of Katherine?"

He chuckled, "That's the special part about the bond of a predator and his prey; it can't be broken. The girl has been running from me for so long, I don't think she even knows how else to live. No, I don't fear Katerina."

She jerked her face to bite the fingers still on her cheek but he easily moved away. Klaus eyed her with wonder, "I had hoped you'd be more agreeable but it seems the only time you're willing is when you're in the mood."

His hand smoothed up her side. She tried to maintain a disdainful glare but he saw the flicker of desire.

He smiled earnestly now. "I will never grow tired of your moans or your hot breath. I will never grow tired of touching your beautiful body. We have eternity, Caroline. You'll come around eventually."

"You don't get love just from lust, Klaus."

"Whoever came up with that notion? Lust is one of the very foundations of love," he kissed her scowling lips, "Don't fret, love. I'll take care of you."


	3. Chapter 3

"What is that?"

"These are speakers, love."

"No, I mean, what are you doing with them?" she crinkled her nose.

He continued to set up the rather large speakers around the room. They all connected back to the same CD player. When he produced a CD from his jacket pocket, he slid it into the machine and smirked.

He made his way over to the still tied up blonde with a silk handkerchief. "You see, Caroline, not many people know this but Beethoven was a revolutionary of his time. His symphonies were dramatic and passionate like nothing else. He was sensational."

Confusion set in her eyes just before they were covered up. "I don't listen to boring classical music."

"Tsk. I think a certain baby vampire needs to bite her tongue or I'll do it for her," Klaus chastised. "What I have on this CD is Symphony number 3, the first movement "Eroica". While no one can be as great as the original, the conductor, Leonard Bernstein, does come close."

The first blasts if violins set her awareness to the edge. A soft part filled the room. He smoothed his hand up her arm. In beat with the sharper violins, he licked her fingers individually, setting her on fire. She noticed the pattern: with the soft measures, he used his hands, but with the booming parts, he used his mouth.

Klaus ghosted over her neck and breasts. She arched up to get more contact but he withdrew. At the fast part, he began to nibble down her throat. It was too light. She cried out at frustration.

"Klaus," she moaned, "please stop teasing."

With another sweet, slow tempo, his nails scraped across her ribs then down to her hips. It was torturously slow and lasted so long. She willed the music to go faster, to go at a demolishing rate, and it exploded. He bit her breast, drawing blood as his hands clawed down her stomach. She screamed at his sudden frantic pace, with every strike of the swelling violins, he took more bites. He licked the bleeding marks on the flat plane of her stomach. Her body hummed as she arched up, lusting for more contact.

The music quieted. However, instead of going to the place she wanted most, he withdrew completely. When she felt his touch on her feet, she purred. The rhythm of his fingers on her legs had her crying out.

He kissed along the underside of her calf. She felt hot and fevered. She was melting. If he didn't end this soon, she might die. But he continued in pattern with the music, building her up only to withdraw. It was torture of the very best kind.

The music was soft for a long period of time. He dallied by making circles on her breast and leg. He was barely caressing her thigh.

"More, more!" she begged.

That's when relief came from the music. It swiftly boomed alive, growing more intense and harder, reaching some form of climax. His lips finally covered where she needed. His tongue lapped up her nectar before thrusting. Her walls tightened as she moaned loudly.

"Crescendo," Klaus groaned before sinking his teeth into her inner thigh.

She screamed his name as she came. Breathing heavily, she silently wished she could see him.

He kissed her lips while the music quieted, whispering, "…and diminuendo."

"Bravo," she breathed, trying to regain composure.

He released her from the blindfold and he abruptly inhaled. She was staring up at him with complete desire and satisfaction in those pretty blue eyes.

Klaus looked away. There was no way she's had a change of hearts this fast. It was only two nights ago that she expressed her desire to kill him. He couldn't release her.

"It must be painful for you, Klaus."

He didn't reply, unsure of her meaning.

Caroline continued, "Here you have the girl you love, tied up and in your bed, and all you can do is taste her. I could help you take care of your… needs."

He stood from the side of her bed, bit his wrist, and placed it on her lips. "I can take care of myself, love. I don't plan on rushing this. I want you completely mine before I let you free."

She couldn't think of an answer to that. She wasn't even sure of her own feelings. A part of her still rebelled against the very thought of him. But another part wanted to give in so badly.

"Your friends are convinced Silas has you. It's quite funny. I'm glad we don't have to deal with their rubbish anymore."

Somehow, she couldn't muster up the emotion to care about that. He really has tainted her. Or maybe he's just released what was inside of her all along.

"Klaus," she called after him.

He paused at the doorway.

"Classical music is very exciting."

He turned to smile genuinely at her. "I'm glad you see it my way."


	4. Chapter 4

_I should give in. It's the easiest way. I'll finally be free to embrace him. Do I really still hate him? It feels like all I know is him. He is… everything. He is my captor, my tormentor, and my lover. What else is there beside Klaus?_ A black void was there in place of the answer. That scared her more than anything else.

Her eyes were dry and vacant while she stared out the only window in the room. The large window left the light lingering on her entire body. It was a beautiful sunset. When was the last time she was outside?

She glanced at the ring on her finger that protects her from a fiery death. She could probably wriggle it off if she tried. Without conscious thought, her thumb rubbed against the cold metal.

"Oops." Just as the last rays of sunlight dipped below the horizon, her ring fell to the ground.

Klaus walked in a heartbeat later. "Hello, sweetheart."

She didn't reply as he kissed her lips and down to her neck. Instead, the random words fell from her lips, "Klaus, why do you love me?"

"Why? Well, poets and songwriters have been trying to find the answer to that for longer than I've been around. After all, why would anyone create a personal weakness? I don't give a damn anymore about why. We love because we have to."

She seemed satisfied enough with that answer. Her cherry red lips curled into a smile when she said, "Klaus, can you pick something up for me…? I dropped my ring."

Electricity shot through his whole body. He jerked his head to look at the ground, finding the ring. "Caroline-"

Her voice was steady but her words were careless, "I need more than this, Klaus. I need more than you."

"If this is about that bloody Tyler-"

She cut him off again. "I don't even remember his face. Just black, spikey hair comes to mind. Guess I don't love him, huh? I think I'm starting to forget a lot. My memories are in a fog. I don't remember how to laugh or the exact color of my mother's eyes or where the Salvatore house is or my two best friends' favorite movies. If you don't let me go, I might forget that this ring is all that keeps me from burning to death."

Klaus stood from her side. Calm as ever, he walked to a closet door. She didn't flinch when he bashed open the wood, sending pieces of wood flying everywhere. He was furiously shouting, cursing words she couldn't understand. She's never seen him so angry.

She felt no fear when he stomped over to her. The original vampire ripped off the bonds around her feet before shredding the ones around her hands. He pulled her flush against his body and forced her to look up at him. His grip on her jaw hurt. His eyes were enraged to the blackest color.

"I just wanted to let you know, I could have blocked the window if I had wanted to. But I won't have you fucking depressed. So go. Do whatever your little heart desires. Go find out where we are and how to get back home. You'll come back. You are mine, Caroline, and you always will be."

He let her go. Her legs, after so long of being unused, collapsed and she fell to the floor. Caroline looped her arms around her knees, loving the feel of being in a different position. The sound of his retreating footsteps reminded her of something.

With her vampire speed, she ran in front of him. Her eyes were black in their glare. "Where do you think you're going?" she asked like it was the most normal question in the world.

She pushed his chest hard enough that he flew into the bed. The blonde vampire slowly crawled up his body. A lopsided smile was his only warning. "It's my turn."

Her lips were on his for a harsh kiss. Tongues battled but she eventually pinned his down. His hand tangled into her hair. She was straddled on top of his hips, grinding against him. As she shredded his shirt with her nails, she bit his neck. He groaned her name. The taste of his blood filled her amazingly. Pulling away, she licked her lips. She brushed aside the remaining pieces of his shirt.

Still disbelieving she was actually doing this, he could only watch as she dragged her teeth down his chest. Up and down, she explored the wide muscular chest, lusting for more contact. Her hands reached to undo his pants. He was hard and thick for her. She palmed his erection, causing more moans from him.

Once he was free, she kissed his navel one last time. Going further down, she licked up his length. Klaus growled her name, "Caroline."

She took as much of him as she could and covered the rest with her hand. He was going mad from pleasure, heating to the point of no return. She hummed in her movements, loving the power she had over him.

With the hand that was tangled in her hair, he yanked her up. After flipping them over, he viciously said, "I want to take you now, love."

"What are you waiting for?" she snarled back.

He picked up her thighs, lifting them over his shoulders and thrust into her. She screamed at having him completely within her. The bliss of finally being inside of the girl he had so long loved was indescribable. Their breath was ragged but in synch.

The pace was hard and fast, the feel of two frantic people. She was bucking her hips furiously against his. His fingers dug into her thighs as he roared. She could barely keep up. All those times she wanted to bite and pull at him manifested in a vengeance. Her teeth were biting wherever they could as her arms were gripping his broad shoulder for dear life.

"Klaus!" she cried. White light blinded her as she shuddered at the intense orgasm.

The feel of her tightening walls around him forced him to come. He sunk his teeth into her neck at that moment, extending his orgasm. Klaus fell onto his back and dragged her to lay top.

She bit him back, the blood warming her already hot body.

"I love you, Caroline," he whispered, running his hand through her hair.

She retracted to rest her cheek on his bloodied chest. In fact, she's sure that she was covered in blood, both her own and Klaus's.

"Goodbye, Klaus."

And she was gone.

* * *

He had heard from the others later that she showed up at her house, naked and bloody in the middle of the night. She absolutely refused to talk about where she had been. All she could say was, "I'm free now."


	5. Chapter 5

Beginning inspired by "Stay" -Sara Barielles

* * *

She had returned to what can be called "mostly normal". She still got sidelong looks of worry occasionally but they accepted her old bright smiles. Even Stefan knows better than to press for information as to where she's been. She broke up with Tyler properly on the phone by telling him honestly that she didn't love him anymore. No one knew that late at night in her own bed, she would touch herself to the memories of his touch and his kisses. Sometimes she wakes up crying.

It turned out that she had missed prom and graduation but she didn't care. There was no point in college either. Her mother always seemed like she wanted to argue that point but she keeps her peace. The older woman is satisfied enough to have her daughter back. Caroline now works a part time job at a local restaurant. She keeps expecting him to walk through her door like a ghost that won't stop haunting her.

He had kept his beautiful woman in his bed for six months. It's been longer than twice that time since she'd left. Klaus restrained himself; he had to wait for her to come to him whether it took another year or a century. It was the only way to keep her. He hasn't been in the vicinity of Mystic Falls as he waited for her in his far off mansion; the place he had kept her. He doesn't bother with his family unless he has to. Blood tasted bitter, the art felt empty. Now he sits in his house alone, waiting, desiccating like a tragic hero.

He suffered at the thoughts that she wouldn't come. The proof is in their history. If he didn't force her to be with him, she wouldn't give him the time of day. Even after finally, finally knowing the feeling of being joined as one, she might not ever come back. Caroline, the woman, will always be the one thing he can't control, no matter how hard he tries.

The brief knocking at his door would have been too soft for human ears. He stood from the blank canvas and strolled to the door, certain it would be Rebekah with another lame attempt to get him out of the house. When he opened it, his jaw went slack.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?"

The thick tension was choking him. He couldn't believe his eyes. She was truly a vision from above. All his dreams and memories couldn't prepare him for the beautiful, healthy blonde smiling at him with those dancing eyes. "Caroline?"

"Or maybe I should invite you to a cup of coffee."

He took in a large breath, trying to think but words failed him. As it was, he was bracing himself against the doorframe.

"You look so tired, Klaus. Have you been eating?" she cupped his sunken cheek like a docile child, "Of course you haven't. Do you know why? Because I killed you."

"Your promise," his eyebrows shot up.

Her thumb stroked his prominent cheek bone. "I kept asking myself, 'How do you kill an immortal?'. You break their heart. I hurt you in the only way I could. I left you alone."

Pain and anger flooded his clear blue eyes. She was still smiling, even after everything she's confessed, but sudden hot tears leaked down her face. "But I was dying too because the whole time I've known you, even though you've done so many bad things, even when you forced me to stay with you, I couldn't admit it. I couldn't say—"

She crushed her lips against his. His arms instantly wrapped around her as her hands tangled in his curls. She pulled away, cursing, "Damn you, Klaus, damn you. I've always loved you. But I had to punish you. You shouldn't have—"

This time he silenced her with another heated kiss. There would be no more words.

Their kiss was full of sucking, biting, and tongue dancing. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his hips and found home when his hard erection pressed against her softest spot. He groaned at her grinding as he pressed her against the door. The heat that flooded her threatened to make her explode before anything even happened.

It was madness. Neither could think of anything but the overpowering, crazy need to touch and feel everything within their reach. His hands that knew all of her secrets were harsher than they've ever been. He gripped her breasts tightly and squeezed. The only thing holding her up was his body pushed flush against her. She felt every part of his chest in her restless rubbing. The smell of instant arousal hit his nose. Pulling on her blonde silky hair, Klaus growled into her exposed neck. He didn't dare bite because he knew he couldn't control himself. He might kill her.

She had no such qualms about her indestructible lover. Her teeth sank into the flesh of his throat. As the blood filled her mouth, his eyes rolled up in pleasure. He ripped her shirt open and tore down the pane of her flat stomach. She licked the bite mark one last time. Even though her eyes blinked open, all she could see was red. Where he touched made her muscles quiver. They were on a runaway train headed to crash and burn.

Her nails clawed down his back while he bent to suck the breasts he missed. He clutched her moving hips. The spot burned her so badly. Her toes curled painfully, her mouth open in breathless pleasure. Her thighs were trembling. It was right to be here. Her heels dug into his lower back, edging him on. He shredded her skirt, ecstatic to find she wasn't wearing any underwear. She was dripping wet.

"Caroline, say it again," he groaned the words as he kissed her.

He was pulling down his pants as fast as he could.

She couldn't think, let alone understand what he was saying. She was so close, so close. "Klaus, I love you. Klaus!"

Their eyes locked together, he thrust up into her. She came at that instant. Her body shuddered and lights flashed before her eyes. The beautiful look on her face and her moans that filled his ears almost made him unravel. Klaus continued thrusting. She hung to his lips as she felt it building inside of her. He drove into her, filling her deeper and deeper each time. She cried when she came a second time, her tightening walls were too much for him. He moaned her name with a final thrust.

Klaus slowly let her down to the floor. They wrapped around each other, boneless and blissful. He continued kissing her. He couldn't believe this was happening. Caroline was here to stay. Before they knew it, they were tangling further. They've been apart too long. There was too much to make up for.

Hot kisses are always their beginning.

* * *

A/N: *smoking my victory cigar* ok, this started out as only PWP smut. I mean, I wrote it cause I was kinda pissed other Klaroline stories didn't have as many kinky scenes as I'd like. So how did it suddenly get so dark and emotional? Didn't want this to be something where the girl loses herself in the man. Remember girls: keep your own separate identity and strength. Hope you liked it anyway.

Sorry for the long wait. I needed the proper inspiration if you know what I mean. Might get another chapter in two weeks. R&R


End file.
